


Coffee With Guyliner

by InfinityUnderTheCorkTree (orphan_account)



Series: Fourth of July [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InfinityUnderTheCorkTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guy reading book about music is intrigued by man sitting next to him wearing guyliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With Guyliner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (minorly) by all of the coffee shop bandom AU's out there

"And it's the Fourth of July, you and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks,"

\------------------------------------

Part 1

Patrick shivers as he heads towards the coffee shop. His breath mists in the cold New York City air. Finally, he reaches the small building. The bells over the door jangle as he walks in. It's a cold day, but there's no line at all. Patrick takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of coffee and cream, then he makes his way to the counter, where the girl at the cashier is tapping away on her phone.

"Hi. Can I, uh, have a medium french vanilla latte?" 

The girl looks up, startled. "What was that?"

Patrick repeats his order, and the girl heads to the back to make it. He taps his fingers on the table, waiting. When the girl comes back, Patrick takes the latte and heads towards the side of the cafe with no people. He sips it, humming tunelessly while looking out the window at the falling snow. Then he pulls out the book he has been reading, Life in the Music Industry.

It's a while before the bell sounds again, indicating the arrival of another customer. The newcomer has long, dark hair, (Is that a fringe?) longer than Patrick's, and . . . what the hell, is that guyliner? Who the fuck wears guyliner anymore? Patrick shakes his head and continues reading. Guyliner Dude takes his cup and sits right next to Patrick. 

Patrick glares at Guyliner Dude, and scoots away from him.

"Hi," Guyliner Dude says. Patrick looks up. He's older than Patrick thought he was. Must have been the guyliner.

Patrick doesn't respond.

"I'm Pete." Guyliner Dude—no wait, Pete, says, adjusting himself in his seat. 

"I'm Patrick." Patrick mutters, trying to concentrate on his book. He scoots a little farther away from Pete.

"So, do you live around here?" Pete asks, as he leans into Patrick.

Patrick nods. "Ever since I got out of college." Why the fuck is he talking to him?

"Where did you go to college?" Pete asks. Geez, this guy is nosy. But Patrick sort of likes it. Wait, did he really just think that? Is he the creepy one?

"Curtis Institute of Music. What about you?" Patrick replies. Sooner or later he's going to be repeating his whole résumé to this dude.

"Oberlin." Pete answers. "Ohio." He adds, seeing Patrick's confused look.

Patrick nods. He would look up Oberlin right now, but it would probably be impolite to whip out his phone in the middle of their conversation.

Pete tilts his head to read the cover of Patrick's book. "So, the music industry?" 

Patrick doesn't answer right away. The music industry has been his dream for years. He's always wanted to be in a band.

"You know, I have a few friends that play music. I specialize in the bass myself. That's the reason I went to Oberlin. Wanted to be in a band." Pete says, taking advantage of Patrick's silence. 

"Do you say that to anyone who expresses a mild interest in music?" Patrick asks, assuming Oberlin is a music school.

Pete laughs. "Yup!"

"But really," Patrick says, "you should have told me before. We've got a lot in common."

Pete shrugs. "Didn't know what you would have made of it. Anyways, we need a singer. Can you do that?"

Patrick holds his phone out to Pete. "We need to talk. Give me your number." 

Pete puts it in. By then, the coffee is almost gone.

"One last question." Patrick says, as Pete begins to rise from his chair. "Why do you wear guyliner?" Pete whips around, and places his hands on Patrick's shoulders.

"Makeup is fucking great for a guy," Pete replies, looking Patrick dead in the eye. "Because it makes a guy look beautiful. Which a lot of times a guy is not beautiful, and I wanna change that." With that, he turns, and walks out of the coffeeshop. Patrick stares at the door, feeling very, very confused.

\------------------------------------

"You're here!" Pete says, opening the door to his apartment. "Come in!"

Patrick steps inside the small room. It's a nice apartment. On one end is the kitchen, and on the other is a bed. A door leads into a bathroom. Two guys sit on chairs in the kitchen. One holds a guitar. A drum set is standing next to the bed.

Still, Patrick finds it kind of creepy that he had talked to Pete for about 10 minutes yesterday, and now he's in his apartment. He should probably question his decisions more often.

Pete comes back in. "Guys, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is Joe." The guy with the guitar comes up to Patrick and shakes his hand.

"And Andy." The other guy nods at Patrick from behind the drums.

"Why don't we play something for you?" Pete asks.

He hands Patrick a piece of sheet music. Patrick looks over it. To his immense relief, it's just words.

Patrick reads the words on top of the page: "GRAND THEFT AUTUMN". Sounds okay. Being a novice in the music industry (he hasn't made many impressions), he can't really be sure.

When the band starts to play, Pete takes the place of the vocalist. He was right; the band does need a singer. His voice is horrible, and there are so many high notes, Patrick tries not to cringe. 

"Your turn." Pete says, after about 30 seconds of Pete's off-key wailing. Patrick must've looked nervous, because "Just give it a shot." are the next words out of Pete's mouth.

Patrick takes the singer position with the trio. He waits as Andy counts them in again, then starts.

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know,  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."

Pete claps loudly. "Yes! Yes, Pattycakes!" And and Joe roll their eyes.

Patrick looks at Pete like he has three heads. "What the fuck? Why am I Pattycakes now?"

"Since now." Pete replies, grinning like an idiot. It's kind of adorable, really.

Joe hands Patrick a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's your contract."

Patrick looks it over. "You seriously named your band 'Fall Out Boy'? Like the Simpsons character?" 

Pete shakes his head, as if he can't believe Patrick doesn't agree with the name. "Just sign the fucking contract." 

Patrick writes his full name at the bottom of the page. Pete takes it, and laughs.

"Patrick Martin Stumph. Really, Pattycakes?" 

"It's not like I can change my initials," Patrick mutters.

"But for now," Pete continues, "We need to start working on our first album!"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: BrightNeonSkiMask


End file.
